


why Nagisa-sensei hates career orientation

by NeitiHelvetti



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, BAMF Shiota Nagisa, Canon-Typical Violence, Field Trip, Future Fic, Gen, Teacher!Nagisa, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitiHelvetti/pseuds/NeitiHelvetti
Summary: Nagisa hates career orientation, especially because this field trip might take them to Karma's workplace.. and other threats. Karma's just looking for a bit of fun tbh.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 375





	why Nagisa-sensei hates career orientation

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this side!   
> I kinda got very exited about Karma and Nagisa when I watched the anime a few hours ago xD  
> Let me know what you think :)

Nagisa hated career class trips. For some reason he was always forced to take his class to the most boring places, prompting his already unruly students to break stuff and cause a riot. They had been banned from a few places already, despite his best efforts. This time might actually be a bit different, but he dreaded the whole thing more than ever. 

The government building was bustling with people in proper business suits. He was pretty sure he saw a head with fire that could be mistaken for hair but he wasn't sure. 

„Eeeeh Shiota Sensei! That's the wrong way!“ Nagisa glazed around the huge entrance and turned back to his group. He noticed each of his students, mentally calculating who had the biggest potential to break things. He had a feeling that there might be vandalism later, he knew his class that well at the very least. The guide was looking at him funnily and he gave her a sunny smile. He was sure she had done the same tour with the other classes before and probably remembered how well behaved those students where. It wasn't his fault that he got stuck with the worst classes. 

„Sorry sorry, don't let your silly sensei get in the way. Everyone, please behave!“ A few students giggled but the guide took over soon enough with a brisk pace and a domineering tone. The tour started inside, soon they would meet a few government officials and they would probably try to get the students to sit still and listen to some sort of presentation. Nagisa wished them well, he honestly did. After that there would be lunch and then a chance to ask questions and later they would meet with the recruiter, which was the main event as far as Nagisa knew. He had the feeling that none of his students would remain calm enough for a good impression by then.

The tour proceeded through a few departments, the guide pointing out what was done where. Nagisa took his time, while his students where still paying the maximum amount of attention, to look around. No flaming red hair. He could have sworn it was this particular government building that Rinka had pointed out to him last time they had lunch in the city. He had not seen Karma in a while. 

„Shiota Sensei, they said we can get lunch after the presentation, but I'm hungry now!“

„Then you should have had breakfast earlier. Ito-san.“ Nagisa allowed himself a brief moment to note down who had been stealing pencils from the desks so that he could steal them back later. His student tried to stab him with a pocket knife in the side. With a practiced move he grabbed the knife, smiled at his student in disappointment (honestly a sloppy attempt) and threw the knife in the nearest trash can. That should teach him to bring a knife on a field trip. 

Ito could wail about his hunger a bit later, Nagisa thought, and led his students into the posh conference hall.

Karma knew there had been bomb threats, he knew most things that happened in the building. He had , however, not known that there was something more serious than a simple threat. The whole building was on a lock down and he would not get any work done this way. Besides, he wanted to know who had the balls to threaten his department. His people know how to handle a crisis. He had made them go through the most ridiculous emergency training he could think of as soon as he had been made department head. It had kept his subordinates on their toes and given him months of free amusement. And a few pieces of blackmail, but nobody needed to know about that. 

Anyways, the rest of the department would be in chaos and Karma would not be deprived of his show. 

After his appointment as head of his own department he had been busy. Sometimes he wondered if his superiors where trying to bury him in paper work. Fun had been scarce and he had had to cancel his whole social life for the last few months. No amount of paper work would bring Karma Akabane down, he would defeat the bureaucracy in the end and finally be a good government official. 

Walking down the corridor he saw the security guards ushering people towards the emergency exits, as the emergency policy demanded. He took note of those who looked like they might squeal if spooked later. For fun reasons. Because fun had become rare these days.

„Please remain calm and leave the building, sir!“ A security guard approached him with a stern look.

He nodded polity and continued unbothered. That one fake kidnapping had done wonders for his relationship with the security department. His phone dinged gently, an update from Ritsu. The police had already surrounded the building, but the bomber was still hiding in the upper levels. What an idiot.

Up ahead he saw another big group coming towards him and the staircase. The security guard was once again asking everyone to remain calm and leave the building in an orderly fashion. Karma wished him luck and mentally placed a bed on how many workers had already fainted or panicked. 

„Please return the pencils, Ito-kun. The emergency exit is this way, students.“

A true smile split Karmas face. Finally, he had been waiting for this for months now! „Eh Nagisa! Perfect day for a visit!“

His middle school best friend was herding a class of high school students, most of them taller than him. Nagisa didn't look surprised to see him, but with the slight danger to his students Karma did not expect much to surprise Nagisa, who's tendency to be overprotective of his students was always a treat to Karma. The students where trailing more or less obediently after their teacher. Karma was pretty sure a few of Nagisa's students could be classified as delinquents by their looks alone. He did look a bit pissed, a look that Karma loved on Nagisa. 

„Karma.“ Nagisa looked up at him and Karma could not resist looming over him a bit closer. The height difference was delicious. And even better, Nagisa was always annoyed by it, no matter what. „Good to see you.“ Nagisa put a hand on Karmas stomach in a gesture that was shockingly familiar.

„Eh, what's up, Nagisa?“ He smiled down at the teacher, noting the tense way Nagisa was clutching a sharp pencil in a way that reminded him of their basic knife training. How interesting. 

„You keep fit, good.“ Nagisa took a step back and patted Karmas tummy. „The bomber has two of my students. I need to get my class out, then I'm getting them. Will you come with me, Karma?“

Karma gave a serene smile. „Don't be worried, Nagisa, I'll keep up with you.“ He looked at the curious students who where loitering around. „Is that your new class? Such a proper sensei! We can ditch them, Hara-san can take care of them. She works with the security here.“

„Good.“ Nagisa gave a small smile and Karma shivered. The aura of a killer that Nagisa usually hid to perfection was starting to bleed over. It was slight, but Karma knew what he was looking for. His could not resist flickering Nagisas hair, which Nagisa dodged as fast as a snake. 

Karma spared a glace at the students as Nagisa turned towards them to address them. Hara nodded at him as she approached from the direction of the stairs. The hallway was nearly empty by now. Karma knew that they had less workers upstairs so the building should be evacuated soon. 

„Sensei, who is you lover?“

„Sensei, can we go get Magumi-chan and Sakura-chan now?“

„Is sensei gay? I never knew!“

Nagisa clapped his hands once and silence came over the group of students. „Right, everyone, follow my friend Hara-san here.“ Karma watched Nagisa gesture over to Hara, who had fallen into line behind Nagisa instantly. They both stood with military posture, something Karma had found himself slipping into way too often. „You will obey her. Karma and I will get the girls. We will meet you all at lunch. If you all behave I will handicap right arm for a full lesson tomorrow. No more pencil stealing.”

The students turned to follow Hara, grumbling but willing. Someone shouted excitedly about an assassination attack, Karma noted fondly. 

„Phew.“ Nagisa exhaled noisily „that always works.“

„No wonder you're so fit, eh, Nagisa.“ Karma led Nagisa towards the fire exit. „Ritsu did the calculations, the bomber is hiding upstairs in the regional managers office. We have to climb up five more levels but they should be empty by now.” 

Nagisa nodded and let Karma break the heavy exit door. He took his hand and they climbed up the stairs with ease. “What's the plan, Karma?”

Karma gave Nagisa a smile that could have had his old department head in tears. “According to Ritsu the guy actually has a pretty nice bomb so we need to separate it from him, make sure it's non lethal and then get your students out. Dips on the bomb, by the way.” He was pretty sure he could find a fun way to play with an amateur bomb.

“I don't even have any weapons with me, not even a tiny pocket knife.”, Nagisa lamented. “Do you have anything I can borrow, Karma? I'll give it back, promise.”

“Nah we'll be fine. I don't take any weapons like that to work. We can improvise. Alright.” Karma crouched down and gestured to the door in front of him “The attacker is hiding in the office three doors from here. He is shouting his demands to the police right now” He checked his phone “And should be distracted like that for at least five minutes, according to Ritsu.”

Nagisa nodded. “What's the plan? If we storm him, he'll notice us and might take the girls as hostages. I can't let him hurt my students.” He fiddled with the pencil in his hands, feeling the sharp edge. 

“Aw, your blood lust is adorable! I can distract him and you grab the girls, no biggie.” Karma gave Nagisa a calm look. Then, he counted down with his left hand. Nagisa crouched low. As soon as the door was open he was running towards the office. Karma look off at a more leisure pace. There was no way he would get between Nagisa and his students. Besides, he was kind of looking forward to the whole confrontation. 

“I demand more money! More! Muahahahaaa!” 

Karma politely knocked on the door. “Excuse me, coming in!” He cheerfully waved at the attacker. The middle aged man was wearing a flowery scarf as a mask tied around his face and leaning out of the huge window at the back of the office. He was holding a gun, but more worrying was the vest strapped whit what looked like a pretty serious bomb to Karma. 

The attacker turned to Karma, a crazy glint in his eyes. Karma closed the door gently and let the man come closer to him. 

“Do you have the money?”, the man demanded, shoving his gun under Karmas chin. 

“Eeeh no, sir, I'm not the money guy.” Karma put up his hands in a carefree manner. “Wow, the regional manager truly has the best view.” He looked over the angry mans shoulder through the open window down at the police blockade. Someone was shouting orders, asking what was going on. He could spot Nagisas students in the general panicky crowd of office workers. Under the desk where two girls, tied up with duck tape. 

“Get on your knees, then.. I'll just tie you up and put you with the other hostages!” 

Karma slowly crouched down, taking note of the wires on the vest. A bomb expert could probably tell him exactly what all those wires and blinking lights meant but he only had eyes for the explosives. They did not look too fancy. He could smell the man's sweat up close. He hid his grin under his hair, scared prey was always easy prey-

With a heavy thud the man fell forward, towards Karma. He had to leap out of the way, turning around and starring at Nagisa in surprise. Armed with a heavy paper weight and sporting an epic pissed look the small teacher towered over the would-be-bomber like an avenging angle. The attacker slumped on the nice carped, blood seeping from somewhere under his hair. Nagisa was not in the habit of hesitating nor going softly, Karma could respect that.

“He hit my students.” Nagisa's voice was dark. Karma lifted a brow at that. No wonder Nagisa had taken matters into his own hands then. “I'm going to take the girls down, that should give you enough time to make him regret ever touching any of my students. Right, Karma?”

Karma nodded cheerfully and already started disrobing the man, Ritsu giving him careful step by step instructions on bomb defusing. He saw Nagisa turn towards his students, free of any malicious intend and full of fluttering worry for his charges. He must have climbed through one of the windows, freed his students. He hoped that Ritsu had managed to get some footage of Nagisa scaling the outside building. Karma took a moment to appreciate Nagisas wind swept hair.

That guy. Unbelievable.

With a happy hum Karma rummaged through the regional department head's desk and finally found some wasabi and a heavy duty stapler. He only had a few moments after all.


End file.
